Keeping Her Safe
by Marina Oakenshield
Summary: No Curse. Captain Swan. Emma meets the pirate captain Captain Hook, who just got back from Neverland and looking for amunity from Charming and he gets it if he will protect Emma from the Evil Queen. They find an attraction to each other until the Evil Queen attacks and Killian has to get Emma out of there. They find their own adventure to rescue the kingdom.
1. Prologue: A Price to Pay

Keeping Her Safe

Review: No Curse. Captain Swan. Emma meets the pirate captain Captain Hook, who just got back from Neverland and looking for amunity from Charming and he gets it if he will protect Emma from the Evil Queen. They find an attraction to each other until the Evil Queen attacks and Killian has to get Emma out of there. They find their own adventure to rescue the kingdom.

AN: This prologue will be somewhere in the middle or end of the story. Then next chapter will be the first chapter where they met. I got the idea from stories I read and books. Just letting you know so you don't get confused. :)

Prologue  
A Price to Pay

Killlian stabbed one of the guards that guarded the doors to the castle. He pointed the sword right at the other.

"I'll let you in. I'll let you in." The guard said.

"Good man." Killian said. The guard opened the doors and Killian stormed in. He headed towards the throne room. Regina stood there waiting for him, like she knew he would be there.

"Well. Well. Well. I knew you would be here, Killian Jones, or should I say Captain Hook." Regina said with an evil smirk.

"Where is she?" Killian asked. Regina smirked as a puff of purple smoke comes and Emma's standing there. Her clothes seemed torn and she was in chains.

"Killian." Emma said, not moving. Killian saw bruises and cuts on her skin.

"Let her go and I'll make a deal with you." Killian said.

"What? Killian." Emma said, with tears in her eyes.

"What's the deal?" Regina asked.

"My life for her release." Killian said.

"You got a deal." Regina said and she plunged her arm into Killian's chest.

"NO!" Emma screamed. The chains were gone as Regina pulled the heart out. Emma ran to Killian and caught him in her arms as he fell.

"All I want is you safe." Killian said.

"I can't lose you. I need you here to help with our child." Emma said. Killian's eyes widen and then he was screaming in pain from Regina squeezing the heart. Emma held him close, feeling the tears of heartbreak and fearing of loosing her true love.

"Your pregnant?" Killian asked. Emma nodded, as she took his hand and pressed it against her stomach. Killian smiled weakly.

"I love you, Killian and I can't live without you." Emma said.

"I love you too and I'm sorry." Killian said. Emma leaned down and they kissed like it was their last kiss. Regina smirked as she got ready to do the last squeeze of the heart that will kill Killian.

AN: And there I leave you hanging. You'll have to wait towards the end of the story or middle. Not sure yet. Hope you can look forward to the next chapter. No killing the writer please. :)


	2. Meeting Him

Chapter 1

Meeting Him

Five Months Earlier. Emma's POV

I was very fidgety as the maids put my dress on for the day. Belle, my best friend was waiting for me downstairs to spend the week with us. We grew up together and she was dating the Dark One. My parents were fine with us still being friends so that they wouldn't cross the dark one.

"Are you done yet?" I ask, impatiently.

"Yes, Princess." The maids said, stepping away. I got off the stool and lifted up my skirts to run. I head down the grand stairs with my mother yelling at me not to run. I didn't care. I heard father telling her to calm down. I haven't seen Belle in over a month. Belle was standing there, smiling as I came down and hugged my best friend.

"Please say we have longer time together than last time." I said.

"Of course. I'm here for two weeks. Is that alright with you." Belle said, with a smile.

"Of course it is." I said. I led Belle towards my sitting parlor in the castle where I had my privacy with friends. We sat talking for a good few hours. Maids brought us foods and tea so we had something to drink and snack on.

"Well there's another reason I came and it's not just to visit a dear friend of mine." Belle said.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Rumple and I are getting married." Belle said. I hug Belle, happy for her.

"I'm happy for you." I said.

"Good. Cause I also came to ask if you'll be my maid of honor." Belle said.

"Of course. Like you'll be in my wedding whenever that will happen." I said, with a smile.

"I wish we could have a double wedding." Belle said.

"I'm fine for now. I want love like my parents and all I met that are guys that want the title of king and my inheritance." I said.

"Good point. Not everyone can be lucky as your parents." Belle said, with a soft smile.

"Especially with the threat of the Evil Queen still on us." I said.

"I know and you're welcome where I am any time." Belle said. I smile at her.

"Thanks Belle. Don't know if my parents want me near the Dark One." I said.

"I understand. Why do you think I come here all the time." Belle said with a smile as she stands up and pulls me to my feet so we could go for a walk in the gardens to get fresh air. We walked arm in arm around the gardens with a watchful eye of the guards. We sat on a bench to talk some more, until August came running towards us.

"Emma. Your needed at the throne room now." August said.

"I'm with a guest." I said.

"She can come with." August said. Belle and I looked at each other and we ran towards the castle. We came into the throne room where a man stood in front of my parents. In place of his left hand was a hook.

"Captain Hook?" I ask. The man turned and I was met with startling blue eyes.

"Yes princess, but I also go by Killian Jones." Hook said, coming over and taking my hand and kissing it, his eyes never leaving mine. I smile.

"Well its nice to meet you Killian. Ma I ask what brings you here?" I ask.

"He's come to ask for amunity." Charming said.

"Really?" I ask.

"I heard this kingdom would be better than the one I was a lieutenant for. So I asked to be Captain or something." Hook said.

"The one condition was as long as he is your bodyguard and your protector. He agreed." Charming said.

"But father..." I said. I didn't need protection.

"No buts. Its final. Killian this is also Belle, Emma's best friend. They are inseparable and the Dark One's fiancé. I know you and the Dark One have a bad history together, but if you want to help us I suggest you protect her as well." Charming said. I stomped my foot in anger and stormed out of the throne room. I was not a baby I did not need protection.

Killian's POV. I watched Emma storm out. I had a feeling that she was going to be a hard one.

"Good luck with her. She's stubborn like her mother." Charming said.

"Charming." Snow said.

"Well its true. Protect her well, Captain." Charming said.

"I will." I said, walking out after the supposedly Belle. This was going to be fun.

AN: There you go. I would have updated yesterday, but the internet was down. I hoped you liked and next chapter will be up in a few days or so. :)


End file.
